The Little Nyonya 2
by Jennifer Wilson
Summary: The Little Nyonya and Sherlock Holmes characters clash in a Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or The Little Nyonya; they belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Ang Eng Tee respectively.

* * *

Chen Xi walked along the streets of London, his home for three years. During this time, he had married Libby, had half a dozen children with her, and was living a happy life. Except for one thing; Yamamoto Yueniang. She was left trapped in the fire and he had regretted it for his entire life. Then, he spotted that there were no remains the last time he went there. Yueniang was alive. There was only one man who could help him find her.

Sherlock Holmes.

He had heard of him during his stay in London, and had come to consult him. But he was hesitant. Should he tell about his secret affairs? Looks like he had too, otherwise the Englishman would not accept the case. He sighed deeply and then, he rang the bell. There was a sharp clang, and the landlady had ushered him in. He gave his name card and waited. He entered the room and saw two gentlemen in the room. One was a tall, thin fellow with piercing grey eyes and a hawk-like nose. The other was dark, short, and mustached.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes, and this is my friend Dr. Watson. How may I help you, Mr. Xi?" the tall one spoke at last.

"Please sir, my surname is Chen, and as you can see, I am a Chinese. To be more precise, a Baba." He replied. The two men looked skeptically at him. He had to resist smacking his head on his hands, these Europeans do not know about Asian cultures.

"Baba? What on earth is that?" Dr. Watson asked.

"Baba is the male versions of Nyonya, or Peranakan as you call them. A peranakan is a result of a Chinese man marrying a Malay woman. Mr. Holmes, do you want to listen to my story?" he asked. Mr. Holmes showed him into a chair.

"You have been in England for three years, by the sound of your accent."

"More then that, I've spent my childhood in here, but during my twenties, I went back to Singapore, my homeland."

"Kindly check it in my index book, Watson." He said. Dr. Watson took down the said book and searched through its pages. He finally came at a stop.

"Singapore, a tiny island off the peninsula of Malaya; discovered by Sir Stamford Raffles in 1819. Famous for being a small free port and its different wares from all over Asia." He recited. Chen Xi arched his eyebrow.

"Yes, I shuffle between Malacca and Singapore. It was in Singapore did I meet one of the most beautiful women in the world. Her name was Yueniang. I shall start from the beginning.

Her mother, Juxiang, was the most beautiful woman in the whole of Asia. But she was the deaf-mute daughter of a second mistress of an affluent Baba family. Due to her status, she was treated like a maid and was arranged to be married to Charlie Zhang, the rich and ruthless womanizer. That night, she escaped with the help of a Japanese photographer. They fell in love and married. Sadly, they died after being tortured by the Japanese Army because the photographer escaped being in the army. During this time, Yueniang was born, and she was sent to her grandmother's place. During this time, she grew up and inherited her mother's beauty and positive traits.

I met her when she was secretly buying chicken soup for her grandmother. That time, I was posing as my chauffeur, Ah Young. She keeps on saying "Give me back my Chicken Soup" in Chinese. So I called her Chicken Soup. We went through a long series of obstacles, and then finally, she said that she refused to marry me. She did not want to be manipulated by other men. Since then, she has sworn brother and sister with a butcher-turned-gangster, turned him into a wealthy business man, and a lawyer has proposed marriage to her. I, in turned, have been married to her cousin, my wife eloped with another man, and I have married a much worthy woman who has borne me six lovely children. She was supposedly dead in a fire which Robert Zhang, Charlie Zhang's son, had tried to kill her with. But there were no remains and her slippers are not burned. Now, I would like to see her again, but I do not know where she is living." He spoke in good English.

"Do you know where she is? Which country is she in?" Holmes asked after a few minutes.

"She has to be in England. Her would be fiance, a Mr. Paul, has arrived in London two days ago with a Chinese woman called Moon. I think that is her, as the description of her is similar and her name literally means "Moon Maiden". I really want to see her, Mr. Holmes. I give you my word that she is one of the most exceptional of woman, and I would do anything to get her back!" He had risen from his seat and had flumped back. Mr. Holmes looked at him, and finally, after a few agonizing minutes, nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes. You shall see me in my house at 131 Camden Lane." With that, he left the room.

* * *

"Why did you accepted the case, Holmes? It sounded like the time you attempted to retrieve the Irene Adler papers." I asked. "This case has some features of interest. I shall go out now, don't wait for me, Watson" with that, he walked out of the room

* * *

A/N: Finally finished Chapter 1. By the way, if you want to know about the drama, log on to youtube and type "The Little Nyonya".


	2. Chapter 2

**Holmes:**

I first went to Scotland Yard to check on this Mr. Smithson. Inspector Lestrade and the others were astonished to hear that I wanted information about him.

"Don't tell me you do not know Mr. Smithson, Mr. Holmes? He is a top lawyer and represents us in the courts. If you really want to, here it is." Gregson playfully shoved me a file. I could practically see them snickering. "Actually, I want some information about the woman who arrived in England with him." I said. Inspector Hopkins turned red while the constables started laughing at him.

"We definitely know about her. She was so beautiful Hopkins here proposed to her when she arrived in London with her husband." Jones laughed once more. "Do you have a photograph of her?" I asked again. The constables had stop laughing and one of them handed me a photograph. It was a picture of a lovely woman dressed in oriental clothes. She was indeed beautiful. Hopkins ran away, chased by the other inspectors taunting him. I shook my head, and continued reading the information in the folder Gregson had gave me.

_Yamamoto Yueniang, Moon was born in Malacca, 1881. She was raised by her mother Huang Juxiang until a war st__arted. Her mother and father were killed in the war. She was raised up by her grandmother until her maternal grandfather and his first wife's children returned. They had treated her as a maid despite her status and she was only freed from the house when she married Liu Yi Dao, a butcher turned gangster. She has changed him and made him a wealthy businessman by finding bird's nest in the mountains. _

_She was in Singapore looking for her lost bird's nests when she picked up a suitcase by mistake. It contained Mr. Smithson's things. She had decided to deliver it to the police station and found Mr. Smithson with her things. That was how they met. _

_A suitor of hers, Chen Xi, wanted to marry her but was instead forced to marry her cousin, Zhen Zhu. Then, Mr. Smithson proposed to her. Then, she had to rescue Yu Zhu, Zhen Zhu's sister. She, Chen Xi and Yu Zhu was trapped in the fire. Chen Xi and Yu Zhu made it out in time, but Yueniang disappeared. The next time they were seen was when they married in England. She lives in 56 Kent Road with Mr. Smithson and their son Patrick Smithson. _

_At least this department has some credit to them, _I thought. I went to Kent Road and was informed that Miss Yueniang was going down to see me. She appeared five minutes later in a Peranakan traditional costume. "Good evening, Mr. Holmes." She spoke in surprisingly good English. "I know that you are here representing Chen Xi, my former lover. Please tell him that what I had said to him on the Singapore railway still continues and not to try to find me any longer. Also, Mr. Holmes, I would appreciate it if you do not tell him. Goodbye, Mr. Holmes" with that, she showed me out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock Holmes went into Baker Street and told Watson what had happened. "So what should we do now?" He said impatiently. Holmes thought for a while, and then he jumped up in excitement.

"Mrs. Smithson was going to a corporate meeting with her husband. We could arrange for Mr. Chen to go to." He said then sent Billy with the telegraph. In less than an hour, Chen Xi rushed into the room. "I know the meeting. I can go. Libby doesn't know about the plan yet." The three of them got into a cab and ordered the cabman to drive them to the venue.

"Mdm. Yueniang is coming down now. Look, the woman in the green dress and the man in the black suit." Holmes told Watson. The latter blinked in surprise. So this was the woman who had stolen the hearts of the most eligible bachelor in Singapore and the top lawyer in London. She had the beauty, as our client and Holmes had said. It was also mentioned that she had donated large sums of money to charity.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Smithson!" The host said. "She's married? But how, and when?" Chen Xi said aloud. Yueniang turned around and saw him. "Chen Xi, I know that I'm wrong, but I refused to be manipulated by men any longer. Yu Zhu went mad when she was raped by Robert Zhang in my place and my mother eloped with my father when she was being forced to marry Charlie Zhang!" She cried out loud. That brought the attention of the guests to her.

"But why… I thought you had loved me! Remember Uncle Sheng, remember your grandmother, remember your parents! They had supported our marriage and died for that." He said to her.

"But what about Libby and Paul; they are also our spouses." She asked. Smithson and Libby whispered to each other. Then Libby started to speak.

"Our children are not yours. They are Paul's. We were married before I married you. Therefore, our marriage is considered null and void. Paul did not register his marriage, so Yueniang and he are not married as well. Chen Xi, you and Yueniang could marry." She stated in a cool nonchalant manner. Chen Xi and Yueniang stared at her in amazement. Then he took something from his pocket.

"Miss Yamamoto Yueniang, will you marry me?" He asked in earnest, amid the cheers of the crowd surrounding them. Watson was also cheering them, much to Holmes's amazement. Yueniang looked around her and smiled. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I do, Mr. Chen Xi." She said. The crowd cheered around them.

* * *

"Watson, why did you drag me to attend their wedding?" Holmes asked his friend. Watson gave a sigh of embarrassment.

"Mr. Chen invited us here; we are the ones who helped him find Yueniang. Besides, you've been stuck in Baker Street for days!" He said reproachfully.

"Romantic Drivel!"

"Holmes, where are your manners? Oh look, the marriage is starting now." The two of them sat down to watch the wedding.

"I pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest said and the young woman and the handsome heir kissed. Holmes pretended to vomit while Watson clapped with the rest of the crowd.


End file.
